


Diskusi Panas

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, bahasa gaul, hint kuromomo, mention of momoi (and midorima), sarkas everywhere okeee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. Hanya diskusi panas yang menyinggung nana-nini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diskusi Panas I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, (very) OOC, typo(s).

 Niatnya nih ya, niatnya. Gue buka Fanfiksidotcom buat seneng-seneng. Ngeliat _review_ atau sekedar tau _fanfic_ favorit gue udah _update_ apa belum.

Bukan disuguhin pemandangan ginian.

"Eh anjir apaan banget lah," umpat gue sembari melihat layar hape

Gue, berhubung nggak ada kerjaan dan emang suka ngeliatin kotak _review_ orang lain, iseng ngeliatin kotak _review_ salah satu _author_ kesukaan gue. Bukan kesukaan lagi sih—favorit malah; dan sekaligus dia itu sepupu gue. Pake _penname_ CherryBlue—yang gue sinyalir adalah singkatan namanya dan sang pacar barunya—sebenernya namanya Momoi. Gue ya, seumur-umur sejak ngenalin dia ke situs laknat ini, belum pernah nemuin _fanfic_ dia kena _review_ nggak jelas kayak gini.

Baru gue mau nge- _scroll_ ke bawah, pintu kosan gue dibuka oleh seseorang yang tinggal satu kamar sama gue.

"Nggak ada kelas lagi, Shi?" tanyanya sambil nutup pintu kamar. Dia kating gue, namanya Nijimura. Diem-diem dia maniak berhala; sama kayak gue yang diem-diem _fudan_.

"Nggak ada. Eh, Bang, liat deh. Kok gue jadi kesel banget ya." Gue tunjukin lah layar hape gue.

.

[chara A hater: ini _fic_ -nya bagus banget, thor! Iya gue emang setengah mati benci sama ni _chara_. Lemah dan lacur banget haha. Seneng deh _author_ -nya bikin dia kayak gini. Ntar gue mau nunjukin _fic_ ini ke temen-temen gue yang suka sama dia. Biar jadi bukti kalau chara A ini emang lacur. Makasih _author_ buat _fic_ -nya meski _fic_ -nya ngebosenin karena panjang.]

[sayaci: duh _urang_ teh suka sama salah satu _pairing_ di sini. Tapi kok si chara A dibuat lacur banget? Maksudnya author itu nge-ooc-in dia? Pls, Thor. Bisa nggak nggak usah kayak gitu? Kalau mau, pake OC aja sekalian. _Urang_ sebagai penggemar chara A x chara B nggak terima banget. Jadi nggak suka deh sama _pairing_ ini.]

[vizahut: _aing_ kecewa pisan lah sama _author_. Ini apaan _chara_ A dibuat lacur? Maunya apa sih? Nurunin _mood_ aja buat baca. _Author_ -nya benci dia? Pake _chara_ lain dong! _Aing_ emang pengapal sebelah, tapi _aing_ juga suka sama _pairing_ ini. Kecewa berat _aing_. Nyesel baca _fic_ ini.]

.

"Lah lah lah?" Kating gue kayaknya sama syoknya sama kayak gue. "Bentar. Ini tiga orang maunya apa sih? Ini _fic_ yang waktu itu lo ceritain ke gue, kan, Shi?"

"Iya, Bang," gue ambil lagi hape gue dari tangan dia dan nge- _scroll up_ buat ngeliatin judul dan sinopsis, "ini _fic_ yang waktu itu gue ceritain. Yang gue suka banget meski empet setengah mati sama si chara A."

Bang Niji sekarang ngubah posisi duduknya jadi di samping gue sembari ngeliatin layar ponsel gue yang masih aktif di _page_ kolom _review_.

"... kok keterlaluan banget sih itu? Momoi bukannya suka gampang emosian gitu?"

"Nah itu, Bang. Gue takutnya dia nge- _drop_. Dia dulu pernah sih dapet _flame_ nggak jelas, tapi karena _direct_ ke dianya dan cuman nyerang dengan alasan yang _bullshit_ , jadi dia nggak tanggepin. Lah sekarang, kan ceritanya beda."

"Sumpah deh. Pasti orang-orang kayak gini hidupnya cuman di dunia fluff. Kalaupun pake OC ya, kasian OC kita. Nggak mau _double standard_ , tapi, kan OC kita yang tau cuman kita. Karakterisasi dan sebagainya, kan cuman kita yang tau. Lah kalau tokoh dari serinya asli sih, kan semuanya juga udah pada tau wataknya gimana. Di-OOC-in pun menurut gue nggak masalah selama ada alasannya."

"Nah itulah, Bang. Gue juga pusing. Kebanyakan asupan gula kali ya begitu dijejelin kopi pait pada naik darah semua."

Duh beneran deh ntar habis ini gue langsung mau telepon dia. Kan kasian— _plus_ gue juga kesel setengah mampus. Mana si Kuroko Kuroko pacarnya itu lagi KKL lagi. Dicurhatin via telepon cuman gegara _fic_ kena _review_ nggak jelas, kan nggak banget. Meningan gue yang nelpon Momoi duluan, toh gue yang tau permasalahannya. Habis selesai telepon gue langsung traktir dia es krim deh. Biar baikan.

"Akashi."

"Hm?"

"Emang ceritanya gimana sih? Iya gue tau si Momoi ini _fujo_. Terus dia ngebuat _fic_ -nya dengan karakter yang kayak gitu. Tapi sampe dibilang lacur segala macem itu ... kok bisa sih? Iya emang nyebelin si chara A ini, gue aja kesel mampus. Tapi kalau sekasar itu sih ..."

"Nah itu, Bang. Gue juga nggak paham. Masalahnya ya, Momoi bukan orang kayak gitu. Selama dia berkarir di sini juga _fanfic_ -nya sebenernya aman-aman aja. Dia emang suka ngebrengsekin _chara_ demi plot dan gue yakin buat yang ini juga sama. Tapi kok tiba-tiba ada yang beginian gue juga nggak ngerti. Ini _fanbase_ minor, Bang. Jarang yang suka. Dia udah susah payah ngeramein arsip eh malah ada sampah kayak gini."

"Abis ini lo telepon dia gih meningan. Kasian gue lama-lama. Anaknya manis gitu kok dihujat nggak jelas kayak gini."

"Iya abis ini gue juga mau telepon."

"Oh baguslah," Bang Niji ngelirik gue, kayak mau menyampaikan sesuatu. "Shi."

"Hm?" Tuh, kan bener.

"Gue nih ya, nyobain banget, nguatin mental baca _fanfic_ BL."

Gue menatap kating di samping gue ini syok. Apa katanya?

"... Bang, lo gila apa gimana? Ngapain baca begituan? Kleyengan nggak lo?"

Bang Niji ngasih satu jempol. Wajahnya mendadak pucat, mungkin gegara mengingat fanfic yang dia maksud itu.

"Shi, gue cuman baca se- _chapter_ aja naudzubillah min dzalik, Shi. Itu apaan _uke_ lemah kayak cewek? Pake cewek aja sekalian! Dikit-dikit mewek! Dikit-dikit craving _about sex_! Dikit-dikit nggak berdaya! Apaan juga _seme_ -nya! Lemah sama _uke_ -nya, terus tapi kadang sadis, cintanya buta—cuih. Anjir gue jijik dan merinding sendiri bacanya."

" _Same with me_."

" _I mean ... hello he is a guy_! Dia cowok! Lo sebagai _fujo_ dan _author_ ngejatuhin harga diri cowok demi memuaskan hasrat lo? Anjir banget nggak sih. _At leats_ , kalau mau dibikin ada adegan nangis, kasih alasan jelas kek. Misalnya emang dicampakkan yang sakit banget, atau orang yang dia suka meninggal, atau apalah, kan bisa. Cowok emang bisa nangis, tapi nggak segampang cewek."

"Bahkan ada cewek yang nggak gampang nangis."

"Nah. _You got my point_."

"Muntah nggak, Bang?"

"Pengen sih."

Gue menutup _page_ kolom _review_ tersebut dan keluar aplikasi. Hape Samseong keluaran terbaru yang gue beli dua bulan lalu gue lempar ke atas kasur asal-asalan. Gue berbaring setengah di kasur gue—dari pinggang ke bawah gue biarin di atas lantai.

"Gue suka nggak paham sama pemikiran cewek begituan jaman sekarang, Bang. Oke, gue _fudan_. Tapi gue nggak mikir berlebihan, apalagi sampe dibawa ke kenyataan. _The hell_ gue malah nggak suka pemikiran kayak gitu. Jujur lho, gue bahkan nggak pernah ada pikiran kita ngapa-ngapain lho, Bang."

"Lo berani bertindak mesum sama gue, gue _kick_ lo dari sini."

"Iya, iya. Sodaranya yang punya kosan mah beda," gue memutar bola mata gue malas sebelum ngelanjutin apa yang mau gue omongin, "terus ya, Bang, topik kayak _canon_ -an siapa OTP gue apa OTP lo itu juga nggak banget. Lah kalau itu emang seri BL sih oke bandingin, kalau bukan? Kalau misalnya _sport_?—biasanya ini nih sarangnya _fujo_ nih. Mana kadang yang dibandingin itu yang sama-sama punya _hints_ sedikit lagi. Cuman modal _backing_ -annya banyak aja rese."

"Oh iya sampe segitunya ya?"

"Iya, Bang. Malah kadang suka ngumbar-ngumbar 'hey OTP gue ini paling _canon_ lho blablabla'. Padahal kalau mau dilihat dari sisi _hints_ , justru ada yang lebih _canon_ —jauh lebih _canon_. Cuman ya udah buta dan nggak mau ngeliat kenyataan sih susah. Tapi ya, asal nggak berlebihan menurut gue nggak apa-apa. Kalau sampai _fanwar_? Duh sumpah hidup lo mening buat belajar masuk univ bagus deh mbak."

Bang Niji ngangguk-ngangguk. Dahinya berkerut dan dia ngeliat langit-langit kamar. "Semua _fandom_ kayak gitu emang? Maksudnya yang berpotensi gitu?"

"Biasanya sih iya. Tapi lebih ke yang _mainstream_ deh, Bang. Yang biasa-biasa aja mah _fandom_ -nya damai."

"Kirain. Eh, tau nggak yang paling bikin gue sebel dari _fujo_ itu apa?"

"Apaan emang?"

"Mereka selalu ngerendahin _chara_ ceweknya. Dibilang murahan lah, _cockblocker_ lah, PHO lah, inilah itulah nana-nini lah. Gue capek tau nggak dengernya. Masalahnya ini yang bilang ginian tuh cewek lho. Cewek! Sumpah gue udah nggak ngerti lagi sama dunia begituan. Kalaupun cowok yang bilang, apa mereka nggak mikir kalau mereka itu dilahirkan dari rahim seorang perempuan dan bakal punya istri perempuan? Beda urusan sih kalau lo nggak suka cewek."

"NAH! Duh, Bang. Gue masih suka cewek meski gue _fudan_. Gue naksir cewek dari jurusan ilkom padahal."

"Terus? Penting gue tau?"

Bang Niji berdecak. Antara udah mulai empet karena pembahasan di atas atau empet karena gue tiba-tiba nyinggung gebetan gue. "Ah udahlah, Shi. Gue males lama-lama. Meningan lo bantuin gue gih bikin maket."

"Tugas lagi, Bang?" Gue mengubah posisi gue menjadi duduk. Ya elah tugas maket lagi? Susah emang jadi anak arsitektur.

"Bantuin apa? Kayak biasa?"

"Yoi."

Yah, bantuin ngelem-ngelem atau motongin bahan itu jauh lebih baik daripada mikirin begituan. Oh iya, gue juga nggak boleh lupa nelepon Momoi setelah ini selesai. Moga-moga aja dia nggak ngapa-ngapain.

Maksudnya minta Midorima buat nge- _track_ IP si akun penyerang.

Emang kadang suka gila sih sepupu gue yang satu itu.

**Owari**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know sarcasm, then good. But if you know what this whole fic means, then it's better.


	2. Rant

**A/N tambahan:**

_Seriously guys, can we just moving on_? Saya heran, jujur heran, kenapa _author_ di sini kayaknya banyak diprotes ini-itu? Ya protes soal ngebrengsekin chara lah, pembunuhan karakter lah, blablabla. Dan yang bilang hal itu adalah anak _fanbase_ yang sama. Kenapa sih? Kok kayaknya sensi amat tetangga sebelah.

(Saking sensinya sampe ngedatangin lewat PM yha ...) (nantangin pula duh)

Gini lho ya, sebelum situ-situ pada protes nana-nini soal karakterisasi yang _author_ sini pake, kenapa nggak liat kondisi rumah situ dulu hm? Lebih bagus nggak? Atau sama? Atau lebih buruk? Sejauh yang saya liat sama-sama aja tuh. Bedanya cuman _backing_ -an aja kita mah. _Fanbase_ situ nggak lebih baik dari sini. Kalian juga sama pembunuhan karakter. Terus kenapa protes?

Mungkin kalian bakal bilang, 'Aku nggak protes di sini aja kok!', 'Emang _fic_ -nya nyebelin sih!', 'Nana-nini!', blablabla.

Saya nggak tahu dan nggak niat nyari tahu. Buat apa? Mau kalian sebenarnya protes di sana-sini juga yang keliatan buat saya ya yang di sini.

Kalian tahu nggak sih aturan tertulis di FFn? **Nggak suka? Tinggalin** _ **.**_ Kalau kalian baca fanfik, cuman baru setengah jalan atau dari awalnya juga udah keliatan bikin kalian nggak nyaman, kenapa nggak tinggalin aja? Perlukah protes sampe segitunya? Kecuali kalau kalian emang maso.

Oke, saya sendiri diprotes nggak apa-apa—asal nggak berlebihan aja. Tapi tolong, kalian pernah diajarin, kan cara menyampaikan opini? Bisa nggak pake bahasa yang sopan dan cara yang baik? Nggak perlu juga ngejatuhin fanfik/karakterisasi si chara _author_ -nya di depan mukanya langsung. Apa kalian nggak ngebayangin perasaan _author_ tersebut?

Apa mungkin karena di rumah situ udah ada _mindset_ tertentu? Kalau si ono harus begono dan si ini harus begini? Kalau kalian punya pemikiran kayak gitu, nggak usah nyoba-nyoba nyari fanfiksi yang bertentangan dengan kalian lah. Ribet amat.

(Kecuali kalau kalian emang maso) ( _part_ dua)

Capek ya di sini. Dulu itu damai banget, kenapa sekarang jadi direcokin begini. Nggak paham lagi. Dan _guys, chill please_? _Get a life oh my god_.

Btw, _congrats_ ya, karena sikap kalian itu, saya jadi makin benci sama _fanbase_ kalian ;)

...

Ini ada pesan sedikit dari saya. Kalau kalian jadi _author_ , terus tujuannya buat nyari kesenangan atau nyalurin hobi, jangan pernah matok _review_ ya. Buat apa? Iya _review_ bikin seneng, saya juga seneng kok dapet _review_. Tapi kenapa sih nggak mencoba berpikir 'udah dibaca aja untung kok, apalagi dapet _review_ '. Saya miris aja gitu setiap ngeliat ada _author_ yang mentingin rekognisi (apalagi kalau nyinyirin _author_ lain yang nggak dapet rekognisi sebesar dia) (mau ketawa) (masih aja ada orang kek gini).


	3. Diskusi Panas II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, (very) OOC, typo(s).

Tugas selesai, besok nggak ada kelas, lusa udah libur, UAS masih minggu depan ... sempurna. _Well_ , ngapain ya gue hari ini? Nyiapin baju buat besok pulang? Ntaran aja deh. Ngeberesin baju mah gampang.

Oh bentar.

Ngomong-ngomong si abang ke mana nih? Tumben jam sembilan belum pulang. Biasanya jam enam udah pulang, nggak bilang mau ada acara himpunan atau nginep di studio juga. Jangan bilang aja dia udah pulang duluan ke rumah.

Eh tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin juga deh.

Bodo ah. Meningan nyari nasi goreng—gue laper lagi setelah tadi makan nasi padang bekas siang.

Tapi, baru juga mau berdiri dari acara tidur-tiduran di atas kasur, pintu kosan dibuka kasar oleh _one and only one_ , abang satu kamar kos gue yang kali ini dateng-dateng bukannya seneng lusa udah libur, dia malah cemberut dan kayaknya gue salah ngomong dikit udah ditenggelamkan di Sungai Cikapundung.

“Shi, sumpah ini hari teranjir gue bulan ini sumpah anjir kesel banget,” dia masuk, banting pintu lagi, tas dilempar seenaknya, terus duduk di sisi ranjangnya yang bersebelahan sama gue. Gue pun akhirnya bangkit dan ikut duduk di sisi ranjang—gue sendiri.

“Kenapa, Bang? Betewe, kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Himpunan?” Gue nanya santai sembari ngeliat wajah abang jadi-jadian gue ini yang kayaknya butuh ketenangan.

“Anjir nggak sih, gue ngingetin malah dikira main serang? Kan kampret banget,” waduh apa ini apa. “Nggak, bukan himpunan. Klub English gue, Shi. Sumpah anjir banget jadi orang. Lo tau, ‘kan yang soal kompetisi kemaren itu? Tau lah ya. ‘Kan itu _event_ gede taunan. Terus ada satu kontestan yang ikutan tiga kompetisi. Gue nggak notis pas kemarenannya, gue baru tau tadi malah. Sumpah anjir kesel.”

Gue diem, nggak berani nyahut.

“Dia ikut ngegambar, _speech contest_ , sama cerpen. Tapi, ‘kan, satu peserta itu maksimal pegang dua kategori. Terus sebenernya si cewek ini—cewek dia orangnya—telat pas _speech contest_. Tapi tetap dibolehin masuk karena apa? Karena dia adeknya si Ketuplak.

“Belum lagi. Itu gue kebetulan ada di sana, gue denger pidatonya dari awal sampe habis. Sumpah, Shi. Nggak nyambung sama tema yang diberikan. Ngalor-ngidul nggak jelas. Tapi dia dimenangin. Dimenangin, Shi, _what the fuck_. Juara pertama pula, nilainya emang agak kecil di bagian tema, tapi karena dia berinteraksi sama audien, belum lagi emang pembawaannya oke, ketolong sama yang itu. Tapi yang bener aja lah. Nilai terbesar itu, ‘kan justru temanya. Ini tema aja dibawain nggak bener. Masa iya menang?

“Dan itu ternyata emang udah kejadian dari yang dulu-dulu. Kalau ada peserta yang deket sama panitia, pasti bakal dilolosin gimana pun caranya. _At least_ bakal dapat satu penghargaan di kategori yang ada kenalannya itu. Belum lagi ya, Shi. Lo masih inget soal drama di grup _chat_ yang beneran bikin gue pengen banget nonjok tembok kek Bigbang Haru Haru?”

Oh, gue inget banget. Itu si Abang lagi _off_ terus sibuk ngerjain tugas. Pas begitu on lagi, HP-nya rame banget gila kek teriakan orang tawuran. Taunya—

TAUNYA.

Ada drama ospek nggak jelas. Anak-anak yang direkrut untuk acara itu, acara yang lagi dicurhatin ini, baru dibuatin grup di LINE. Dan baru juga dua hari dibuat, udah ada drama murahan yang ceritanya panitia itu saling bertengkar—lempar cacian gitu katanya si A nggak profesional blablabla. Gue baca _chat_ -nya dan sumpah gue cuman bisa bilang weteef.

Mana ada yang cemas sampe nangis pula. Ya Gusti, itu drama udah jelas kali boongan masih aja ada yang ketipu.

Lagian nyari panitia kok di grup LO dan humas.

‘Kan lucu.

“Itu cermin, Bang.” GD nonjok cermin, betewe. Oh iya, Bang Niji ini dia Koordinator Humas. Dan berhubung humas sama LO nggak terlalu banyak dan ada yang kerja _double_ , jadinya dijadiin satu grup.

“Iya pokoknya itu lah.”

“Lanjut.”

Bang Niji ambil napas. Lalu lanjut bercerita.

“Gue omongin itu tadi pas lagi ngumpul evaluasi. Gue jujur aja kalau itu buangin waktu, nggak guna, dan sama sekali nggak penting. Apalagi yang ikut skenario murahan itu cuman empat orang. Terus lo tau gue diapain? Mereka bilang, ‘Ya baperan amat. Nyante aja kali. Gitu doang marah.’ Kesel nggak sih lo? Sumpah tuh muka orang pengen gue tonjok. HP gue sampe _error_ dan nge- _hang_ lama padahal gue butuh komunikasi sama temen kelompok buat tugas yang dikumpulin besoknya.

“Oh iya. Kemaren, lo tau sendiri lah, ngeliat juga, kalau temen gue yang sesama humas itu _update_ status di LINE yang soal ketidakadilan acara ini. Yah seperti yang lo tau. Gue mah setuju-setuju aja. Terus banyak kok yang setuju sama dia. Sesama orang dalam pula. Eh, ternyata yah, ternyata, dia langsung dilabrak PC gitu sama sesepuh dan ketuplak dan gengnya. Ya ngehujat, ya dibilang malu-maluin nama acara, ya inilah ya itulah.

“Padahal ya, udah pas dari hari pengumuman itu banyak yang nyindir acara ini. Bilang nggak adil dan sebagainya. Peserta dan pihak luar. Terus ada yang ditanggapi tuh sama panitia dan juri. Bukannya diajak diskusi, malah ngedebat. Bahkan sampe sarkas sakit pantat gitu deh. Terus yang malu-maluin nama acara ini tuh siapa? Lo panitia dan juri lho. Beda sama gue yang lo katain cuman mandor dari pesuruh.

“Terus mereka ujung-ujungnya, tadi siang bikin permintaan maaf via OA—ini pas sebelum evaluasi ya. Ya gue udah tahan diri sekuat mungkin biar nggak komen, tapi nggak bisa. Ini _event_ udah keterlaluan. Gue komen lah ‘Tolong jangan diulangi lagi.’. Terus gue langsung di- _block_. Najis emang.”

Oke.

Gue cuman bisa mangap.

Apa?

Segininya?

Kok ingin berkata kasar sekali ya.

Sumpah kalau gue, udah gue bacok kali ya orangnya. Ini Bang Niji yang lebih temperamental dari gue bisa setahan ini gue nggak paham.

“Dan, gue, tadi, tepat setelah evaluasi, gue mengundurkan diri sebagai anggota Klub English. Muak gue. Eh taunya, orang-orang yang emang satu pemikiran sama gue, yang sama-sama nganggep acara ini nggak bener, ikutan mengundurkan diri. Muak gue. Meskipun si ketuplak itu satu kelas sama gue, dih bodo amat. Lagian _event_ diadain tiap tahun kok nggak berubah-berubah. Gimana mau maju.

“Oh iya lupa. Gue pulang malem gegara abis disidang tadi sama mereka. Gue jawab aja jujur dan seadanya. Gue sama temen gue juga yang tanggung jawab karena kami paling senior di antara orang-orang yang mau ngundurin diri dan sekaligus gue Koordinator Humas. Ada beberapa anak humas juga soalnya.”

Gue nggak tau harus gimana.

Kok ....

Wow.

 _Just_ wow.

Gila beneran asli ini acara macam apa. Sumpah orang dalamnya kok begituan semua.

Dan gue baru keinget sesuatu.

“Bang, giliran gue mau cerita,” ini cerita seminggu lalu sih, cuman lupa gue ceritain, “masih inget nggak yang soal Momoi itu. Yang _review-review_ jahanam itu.”

Bang Niji yang lagi lepas jaket pun noleh. Wajahnya udah kayak males ditanya-tanya tapi dia tetep nanggepin gue. “Yang mana? Yang soal fic _slash_ itu? Kenapa lagi emangnya?”

Gue beralih tempat duduk ke samping Bang Niji. Sekuat mungkin gue menahan emosi tapi kayaknya nggak guna juga. “Itu jadi berbuntut.”

“Anjir.”

“Midorima beneran ngelacak IP mereka. Disamperin dong satu-satu rumahnya. Diliatin doang sih. Itu dari lima orang yang ngegarem, dua di antaranya di kota ini, satu di kota sebelah. Mereka berdua hari itu langsung ngedatengin. Pengen tau mereka yang ngomong macem-macem itu kayak gimana.”

“ANJIR.”

“Tapi bukan itu sih yang mau gue ceritain dan bikin gue sebel.” Gue menghela napas berat. Ini bakal jadi cerita yang nggak lebih panjang dari cerita Bang Niji.

“Gini, Bang. Ternyata mereka langsung ngelabrak Momoi. Ada dua, yang satu pake bahasa preman pasar, yang satu begonya nggak ketulungan. Momoi, ‘kan, selow gitu ya orangnya. Jadi dia sarkas-sarkas asik gitu. Eh taunya nyerah tuh si preman. Diserahin lah ke si yang satu lagi. Momoi sebenernya udah mulai kepancing kesel, tapi dia masih berusaha woles. Eh begitu dibales, ‘Karakter kalian itu OOC, kalian nggak sadar ya? Jauh lebih OOC daripada yang saya buat. Jangan mengagung-ngagungkan hal yang sebenernya kalian benci kalau itu dilakukan sama orang lain. Mengerti?’. Eh mereka malah nuduh Momoi nge- _bash_ fandom mereka. Belum lagi si ini sampe mau minta ID LINE cuman buat teleponan doang. Nggak penting banget, ‘kan? Ya Momoi juga nggak mau lah. Itu, ‘kan akun pribadi, RL. Terus ujung-ujungnya, si orang ini ngebahas hal ngalor-ngidul, dibalasin sarkas tapi nggak paham, lalu dia nyerah sendiri. Udah gitu disebar ke gengnya, _update_ status cari perhatian dan simpati, dan muncullah fitnah sana-sini. Momoi terkenal karena dramanya—kata mereka, padahal yang nge- _blow up_ itu juga siapa.”

“Kok anjir juga ya. Mau gue hajar satu-satu btw.”

“Dan Momoi cuman bisa sabar. Dia akhirnya pindah _flatform_ ke yang lain. Ya bagus lah, daripada di sana. Kebanyakan yang begituan. Tapi Momoi saking keselnya jadi ngejailin tiga orang yang rumahnya ketemu itu. Entah ngapain tapi Momoi puas banget. Gue nanya Midorima juga nggak ngejawab. Dia cuman senyam-senyum doang. Gue, ‘kan jadi penasaran.”

“Anjir sama,” Bang Niji ketawa, “santet aja sekalian.”

“Yah kalau santet nggak dosa sih,” gue ikutan ketawa. Tangan gue terulur ke bahu Bang Niji, gue rangkul dia, terus, gue bilang,

“Bang laper, ‘kan? Nasi goreng yuk?”

“Bro.”

“Apa, Bro?”

“Pengertian sekali.”

“Oh tentu saja.” Gue bangkit dari sisi kasur lalu ngambil dompet di atas meja. Bang Niji balik pake jaketnya dan kita berdua langsung nyari tukang nasi goreng yang biasa mangkal nggak jauh dari kosan.

Dan untungnya, di situ gue ketemu gebetan gue dan tak disangka-sangka, Bang Niji ketemu sama orang yang ngegebet dia. Di situ kami ngobrol dan ... hari berakhir dengan  tidak lebih buruk.

Ngomong-ngomong, nasi gorengnya tumben enak banget.

Mungkin karena ada si doi.

Aih.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih telah menikmati fanfiksi dari orang yang dijuluki “Pahlawan Kesiangan” dan “S u r u h a n yang Bodoh karena Kebanyakan Makan Micin” :)


End file.
